Practice Makes Perfect
by Centroides
Summary: Practice sessions are a good place to find the flaws in the plan. They know you are coming and that it is just a practice and all precautions are in place. So how bad could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Practice makes Perfect

Chapter 1

"Gather round." Lieutenant Garrison, somewhat patiently, waited for his men to get seated around the table. They were not being obstinate, just lacking in enthusiasm. But then that was normal.

He placed the first photograph on the table and all eyes took it in. This is Malbork Castle, south east of Gdansk, Poland. He watched Actor for any spark of recognition but saw nothing. He was a con man so that was not a guarantee that he had not been there at some point in his travels. From what he had learned it was unlikely since the Italian seemed to prefer the warmer climes.

"We'll be part of a larger operation. The RAF with be bombing the harbor. While that is going on we'll be dropped inland as close as possible to our target, the castle. British Commandos will then attack the shipyards and in the ensuing chaos we enter the castle."

"What is our target?"

"Once we're inside, we locate the safe and remove everything."

"We get to keep it?" asked Goniff hopefully.

"No."

"Come on, Warden," whined Casino. "Just a little off the top. So there wasn't as much dough as they thought. What's the harm?"

"Yeah, Warden. We've been good. We deserve something?" added Goniff.

"No," and he gave them the look, the serious 'don't argue' look. They knew that look and said no more.

"To get a feel for this, a practice session has been set up." He dropped a second photograph on the table. "We are to fly to Scotland, parachute in and make our way to the Castle at Dalkeith." He stopped to eye each man to stress the importance of this next bit.

"The Castle is the base of the Third Flanders Rifle Brigade, part of the First Polish Armoured Division. They are our Allies."

"So, no killing the guards."

"That's right, Casino. You will have guns but all ammo will be blanks."

"What about theirs?" asked Casino suspiciously.

"Theirs will be blanks too. They have been told of this exercise but not when." He waited a beat for any more comments before continuing. "On the real mission secrecy will be key so this will also be a test of your covert abilities. The phrase to remember is 'Jestes martwy'."

"You stish what?" asked Goniff.

"You are dead, in Polish," supplied Actor.

"Jestes martwy," he repeated. "I want you all practicing saying that. Don't forget it."

"They're in England, can't they learn it in English?" asked the Englishman looking for the easy way out.

"They have been instructed but when a knife appears against his throat, can you guarantee that he'll remember it?" The serious looks on their faces told him that his point was taken.

"If you capture anyone you tell him, Jestes martwy, and he is to sit down and remain there. The same goes for you too. If you're caught, you sit down and stay there until the mission is over."

"So we storm the place with blanks. Hey, Actor? How do you say, Bang bang, you're dead?"

"Bang bang, jestes martwy." That elicited a chuckle from the three men.

"This is serious," said the Officer. "No screw ups. I don't want anyone killed or injured on this. You got that?" and he looked around the table. The smiles faded.

"You know the safest way is to never mind this practice, sneaking around in the dark with blanks. Just send us in on the real thing and get it over with. We know what we're doing." Casino did not mince words.

"Aw, where's the fun in that? Let them catch you and then sit it out. Will they bring me a cup a tea?"

Garrison took a deep breath and released it quietly. "If anyone gets 'killed' on this practice they will be sitting it out in the stockade. Understood?"

That put a damper on their spirits. "Come on, Warden. I was just 'aving a spot of fun."

"Zmarly might be easier for them to remember," offered Actor.

"What's that mean?"

"Dead."

The night flight went smoothly and they dropped on schedule. Once on the ground they met up and set out. With only a half moon in a partly cloudy sky Garrison waited then looked around to get his bearings. Finally he indicated and they set off. The ground was fairly flat fields, the stone walls were easily scaled and there was no traffic on the roads so it took just over half an hour to close on their destination. Their final obstacle was a river. In day light they might have risked a foot crossing but at night there were too many hidden dangers. The alternative was to risk using the bridge. They approached cautiously.

After a moment of silence Chief spoke. "There's two of'em. Sounds like one on either side at the other end. They might be together, it's hard to tell with the stone walls.".

Garrison tried to figure out the best approach. They would have to cross the bridge without being spotted. Their best chance was when the moon was obscured by clouds so they waited, and waited. A good sized cloud was coming but it began to thin. They were going to run out of time.

In desperation they decided they could not wait. Choosing the darkest shadowed side Garrison and Chief crawled slowly along the the edge against the stone wall. It was an anxious time, they had to get across before the cloud moved off but slow enough that they did not attract attention. Finally Chief, who had gone first, reached the end of the wall. He listened until he had the guard's position pinpointed then flicked a stone back over the wall. There was a moment's silence before there was a small disturbance in the brush on the far bank though the two shadows on the bridge had not moved. Actor and Casino were now periodically lobbing small stones and debris over the river and into the brush along the bank.

From his position at the end of the wall Chief heard the guard shift to keep an eye on what he thought was someone or something coming up the bank. Silently he rose and slipped around the corner. The first guard was neutralized. The sound of a scuffle brought the second guard to his friend's aide and he too was sitting it out. At the call of a night bird the other three men trotted across the bridge.

Seeing the guards sitting by the road side Casino pulled out a short rope and began tying up the first guard inspite of his protest that, "I'm dead you don't have to do this."

"Can't have you coming back to life can we? This castle probably has enough ghosts. Don't need any more." He tied the second man and they were on their way.

"That was unnecessary," said Actor.

"Yeah, I know, but I always wanted to do that."

The men had approached from the rear of the building, using the wooded area for cover. Once Chief signaled the all clear, Casino approached a suitable window, pulled his glass cutter out and made the opening before reaching inside to unlock it. He went in first. One by one the men made the dash from the tree line to the open window and climbed inside. Goniff and Garrison were now safely inside with Casino. Chief waved Actor to go but he had refused, urging the Indian to make the run. He went. That was his first mistake.

By the time Actor had heard the guard coming, it was too late. He had been seen so he put up his hands in surrender. The Guard said the words, "You're dead," and indicated the ground with his rifle; he wanted him to sit as he had been instructed. Actor was not about to ruin the clothes he was wearing even if they had been borrowed. With his height and build it was hard to get clothes that fit. These particular trousers were even comfortable and though not of the best material, they were at least well made. He tried to explain in English but the rifle muzzle began to rise. Had this particular rifle been loaded with blanks? Did he want to take the chance? He tried Italian but the muzzle continued to rise until it was pointed at his heart. He was about to sit when he noticed a shadow appear behind the guard's shoulder.

"You're dead," was whispered in the guard's ear. He jerked in surprise and then switched the rifle to one hand, shrugged and watching his 'prisoner' as he sat down. Actor joined him. They would wait until the invaders returned.

Inside, the men had heard their team mate's capture. Chief had missed the guard. The guard had not missed Actor.

Unsure if they had been seen they flattened against the wall and waited but nothing happened, all the guard had seen was Actor as he headed for the window. The rest were safe. Garrison had peered around the frame then slipped out through the window. He returned moments later. He had 'killed' the guard who had 'killed' Actor before he could raise the alarm. They were still safe.

Silently Chief, having the best night vision, led them to the room where their target was located. Garrison remained at the door while the others entered. From his position out in the hall it would be up to Garrison to take care of anyone who came looking. Casino waited until the door was closed then turned on the small flashlight. They had been told which room to look in but he now had to locate the safe. A quick look around showed a large room set up as an office with a desk and two chairs at one end. Off to the side closer to the window was a large overstuffed chair and a lamp like the one Actor favoured back at their base. At the other end was a drop leaf table. Along the wall by the door was a sideboard with several books piled at one end. The window was covered with the heavy blackout curtain so he turned on the desk lamp. This illuminated the desk but the reflected light was enough to show the men the room. Casino checked the wall behind the desk and located the safe. Chief went to the window but was surprised when he slid the curtain back a crack. The window had been covered with a board. Why? Was it broken? This was the back of the house. He should have noticed a broken window. He had missed it just like he missed the guard. He must have been around the side of the building because he had not been there when the rest of them had climbed in. Would Actor be mad at him for getting him 'killed'? And now he had missed a broken window. He silently cursed himself for his failure to protect his friends.

Goniff stood inside the door to listen. Chief knew he should go and replace Goniff, his hearing was better but he had made two mistakes already and his self confidence had dropped. He would stay where he was supposed to. He turned to watch the safecracker. He never made a mess of things. Sure, he shot his mouth off and irritated the Warden but he didn't get anyone killed. It was a slow process opening a safe but Casino was good.

There was a smell in the room. He had smelled it before. What was it and where was it coming from? He inhaled slowly as he turned. Another and... The board on the window. He moved in closer and inhaled. What was ...He thought he knew.

"Hey, Casino" he said softly, not wanting to alert the rightful occupants of the building but also not wanting to interrupt the safecracker. He moved over closer and said, "There's… "His tone took on an urgency that caused Casino to pause. "I smell plastic explosives. It's on the board over there and it's here on the safe."

"What?" he whispered as he froze with a frown on his face.

"Plastic explosive. Here. The safe's booby trapped. We gotta get outta here."

A quick calculation and the safecracker said, "That doesn't make sense. This was planned."

"Just wait; I'll get the Warden." The Guardian would redeem himself. He slipped out of the room and found his Hearth at the end of the hall. The two returned to the room.

"Chief says the safe booby trapped?" asked a worried Garrison.

"That doesn't make sense," answered Casino. "They knew we were coming. More likely whoever closed the safe last had it on their hands and that's what the Indian's smelling. Besides, it's probably another test. It'll be triggered by the handle turning or the door opening so what we do is tie a curtain tie around the handle, hide behind the furniture and pull it open. If there's nothing then we grab the stuff and go. If it does blow then we're still safe and we get the stuff.

"All right, go ahead." After making sure Goniff was aware of the change in the procedure he turned to head back to the hall as Casino went back to work.

This time it was Casino who made the mistake. The safe was triggered to blow but it was the last tumbler to fall that set off the blast. Casino had been working the safe dial so when the door flew open it hit him full in the face. He dropped like he had been pole axed. Goniff had been by the door to the hall, planning to slip out just before the safe was opened, so he was far enough away that he was caught only by the peripheral blast that threw him up against the door handle knocking the wind out of him. Garrison had turned to go but was still too close. The shockwave threw him across the room where he hit the chair breaking it and then slammed into the table. He slid to the floor unconscious. Chief had moved back to the window, an old habit, where he was farthest from the direction of the blast and thus not in the direct path of the blast.

From outside where the two 'dead' men sat, the sound of the blast, above and to the right was muffled but from experience Actor knew it was an explosion. They had set off enough to know the sound. His immediate action was to stand up. There were two possible scenarios. First and preferred was that Casino had had to blow the safe. The problem with that was that they had not brought any explosives with them and that this was supposed to be a **covert practice** mission. That left only one other possibility. Something had gone wrong.

From the guard's expression he had heard the explosion too. Seeing as this was a private residence on loan to the British Army, this could not be a common occurrence. Unfortunately for Actor the soldier was seasoned enough not to panic which would have allowed him to flee in the confusion. Instead he brought his weapon to bear on his 'enemy' and kept it there even as the two men had stood up.

As Garrison's second and as a member of this team he was going to go to their aid. "We have to help," fell on deaf ears but that did not stop him. Actor was a natural athlete which had allowed him to become proficient in such sports as fencing and skiing and ball room dancing. Now with the Army's training he was also very good at hand-to-hand combat. He initiated a move knowing the trained soldier would respond in one of two ways. He would let him go or he would try to stop him. His steady nerves favored the later so Actor was ready when the rifle butt began its move.

In one smooth move the soldier was on the ground with Actor leaning over him. The final part of this move was a punch to the gut but this was one of the Allies so in a show of gentlemanly sportsmanship he extended his hand to assist him up. It was too dark to see his face but obviously he was not going to trust him. The soldier refused the gesture and stood on his own. He then picked up his weapon and the two men set off at a run.

Goniff couldn't breathe and he struggled to get air into his lungs. Gradually the pain eased enough that he could cough but that brought fresh pain. He was lying on his back on the floor, at least he thought it was the floor. It was too dark to see anything. The last thing he remembered was waiting for …

Where was he? There was something about the smell. It smelled like … dust and broken …

The safe! It must have blown up.

Casino! He had to find him! Was he hurt?

Trying to sit up without using your stomach muscles is very difficult but the Englishman managed it by rolling over and pushing himself up but not before bumping his head against the wall. Having found it he decided to use it. As he rested against it he took his matches from his pocket and lit one.

The room was a mess and the air was thick with dust. The lamp from the desk was on the floor, the shade was gone. The two chairs were lying on their backs. Something moved over by the safe. Was it Casino? He called his name as he pushed himself to his feet. As he rounded the desk he saw Chief kneeling beside…

Oh God, the blood! He almost turned away but managed to swallow and steel himself. That was what was left of Casino's face. That time he did look away as his stomach threatened. No! He had to do something. Chief was taking off his shirt.

He shook out the match when he felt the familiar warmth on his fingers and fumbled to strike another.

"Is he dead?" It came out a whisper but instead of answering, Chief just kept trying to wipe the blood off his face. He had to be alive. Goniff knelt down as well and looked. As Chief cleaned his face Goniff could see that his nose was bleeding badly as was his lip. Fortunately the Englishman had experience with stopping nosebleeds so he knew what to do.

"'Ere, let's get 'im sitting up," he said as he blew out the match before it burned his fingers. Working in the dark he dragged the injured man up and twisted him around to lean on the wall. Head down or back, he couldn't remember. If he tipped his head back then the blood would stop running down his face but then it would run down his throat but he was unconscious and he would choke. Down it was. He struck another match.

The blood was dripping onto his lap. He had to stop it. He reached in and pinched his nostrils closed.

"There's been times I wish I could do this to his mouth." He had expected at least a chuckle but Chief was silent. At least the dripping had stopped. How long was he going to have to do this? Was anyone going to come in here and help? They were dead anyway. Blimey, he didn't mean to say that, not that he had said it out loud but he had thought it. Was Casino alive?

"Did you check his pulse?" He looked at the Indian but other than a quick glance back at him he remained staring at Casino.

"See if you can find a candle before I burn my bloody fingers off." He waited but Chief was a statue for all the response he got. "Well then, 'old 'is nose at least," he said testily. He could feel the flame nearing his fingers.

"Bloody 'ell," and he waved the match out plunging them into darkness again. As fast as he could he struck another. "'Old 'is nose for bloody sakes," and he nudged Chief's arm hard and gestured. That got his attention and finally he positioned his hand to take over. Freed of that task, Goniff stood up to look around. Candle, candle, there had to be a candle here somewhere. If there was one on the sideboard it was gone down the back. He needed something. There was an ash… "Warden," he cried out when he saw the body sprawled across the room. He darted in his direction then remembered and darted back to grab the ashtray he had spotted. At Garrison's side he dropped the still burning match in the dish and checked their leader. He was unconscious too but not bloody that he could see.

"Warden? Are you all right, Warden?" He looked over to the Guardian. He would be worried. Although he coughed he did not seem to have heard him speak. Maybe that was good. If he had then he would have come running leaving Casino's nose to bleed.

Actor had flown to the front door. The sentries had tried to stop him but a word from the soldier at his heels had gained them entrance. The lights had been turned on throughout the halls illuminating the other soldiers running up the stairs. They followed. While the others searched Actor went directly for the room they had targeted and threw open the door spilling light into the room. The smell of dust and explosives was enough to confirm his worst fear.

He felt to the right for a switch but the light came on; one of the soldiers had hit the switch on the other wall. The room was in shambles but the only thing that mattered was the voice that called out to him.

"It's the Warden. 'E's 'urt." An instant later the Italian was at his side checking on their fallen leader.

The Lieutenant lay on his back slightly twisted with his head turned to the side. Actor checked his pulse and was relieved that though a little weak, it was steady. Carefully he began checking for injuries.

"Casino's 'urt too. Chief's with'im."

Actor was very concerned. Garrison was just recovering from a blow to the head and now it looked like it had happened again. This was not good. As he felt his head his hand came away wet. Blood. He was bleeding from his ear. "Mio Dio," he muttered under his breath.

"Get a Doctor!" he yelled. There was the sound of movement by the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Practice makes Perfect

Chapter 2

"He's not dying is he?" demanded Goniff, panic rising in his voice. "Come on, now, Warden. You can't die on us. We need you." He looked to the man who could fix anything but saw no reassurance. In fact the look on face had the opposite effect.

Actor kept his hand on the soldier's shoulder as he looked over to where Chief knelt in front of their team mate with his hand to the safecracker's face.

"Chief?" What was he doing? He wanted to know but did not want to leave Garrison. The Indian did not respond but Goniff did.

"'E's got a bloody nose and 'e's unconscious."

Another head injury, thought Actor.

"Goniff, are you injured? Or Chief?" Had they all been in the room or had these two been out in the hall. He thought he and Garrison were to be in the hall. What had happened in there?

"My stomach 'urts like somebody suckered me and you know Chief, 'e won't admit to anything."

Two more men strode into the room. The first, a bull of a man, was the base commander, Lieutenant Colonel Stefa Kasza. In moderately accented English he demanded to know what had happened. Actor explained that the safe had exploded.

"What do you mean, the safe exploded? Safes do not explode without help. When I agreed to this, I was not told you were planning to blow up the safe, just open it."

The second man in was a medic. He immediately went and knelt down beside the American Lieutenant and began checking him. Seeing as he was in trained hands Actor rose and went to meet the base Commander. Goniff moved to his shoulder. "'E didn't blow it up," he said angrily. The sight of the man they had grudging come to respect looking so close to death had shaken him bringing out a side of the happy go lucky Englishman that rarely showed. "'E just opened it and it blew up. Look, there 'e is. If 'e 'ad planned it 'e wouldn't be laying there with 'is face all smashed."

A groan and movement from the floor diverted their attention. Garrison was coming around, drawing all eyes. By now the medic was just finishing wrapping a bandage around the American's head. The patient looked groggy but he was trying to sit up. Goniff immediately moved in to help as the medic moved over to Casino.

The Colonel drew Actor's attention with his next statement. "You say you did not cause the explosion then who did?"

"I do not know. Who has access to this room?" asked Actor drawing himself up in his best SS manner.

The Officer was not intimidated. "You will remain here under guard until I find out." With a wave of his hand another soldier with a rifle appeared eyeing Actor. "You will accompany the Sargent to my Office."

"No, Commander, I will not. I will remain with my men. I will require transport to the London Hospital. I have two men injured that I must see to. I will contact you when they are stable and then I will return so we can figure out who set this up."

"Sir," said the Lieutenant shakily as Goniff held his arm. "I want to know who's responsible as much as you but I have an injured man."

The Commander must have been swayed by the Officer because he countermanded his order issuing another. He then turned to the invaders. "I have ordered a vehicle to take you but you will be escorted and under guard at all times. They will not be using blanks."

"Thank you sir," said Garrison sagging slightly now that that crisis had passed. He did not look well.

Two Polish soldiers appeared with a stretcher, placing it beside Garrison. He tried to wave them off but the motion hurt his ribs so he verbalized hoping they understood. They did but Actor told them not to go too far away. He ignored his second, the soldiers did not. They stood back waiting.

Goniff looked over to his other mates. The medic's back was to him but because Chief had moved back he could see his profile and he looked grim. Was it that bad? Was Casino … dead? That was just too terrible to contemplate. He couldn't die? Who was he going to razz? Chief was no fun and neither was Actor. Was this going to be the end of them? They would get another safecracker; there had to be lots of them out there but they could never replace Casino. There was only one Casino.

Chief glanced over at that moment and his face registered shock before some of the grimness eased. He then turned back. Goniff wondered about that. He would be worried about his Hearth but was prevented from following that line of thought by the return of Casino. A soldier had arrived with the bag of ice the medic had called for and when he placed it on Casino's face the cold had brought him around. He groaned and brought his hand up to his face.

Garrison was now standing and Casino was struggling to do the same. He too had refused the stretcher but had accepted the medic's help standing. As they made their way out of the room, Goniff assisting Casino and Actor at Garrison's side, Chief hung back, waiting and watching.

The Guardian looked to the Commander's face. He looked angry. Was it because of the mess? The room was a mess. The Warden had said this was a private residence. The owner was going to be mad. Maybe the soldier was thinking of how he was going to explain what happened.

Or he was mad that they had gotten into the building? It might be seen as a failure on his part. His troops hadn't kept them out.

Or was it because whatever he had planned had failed? Did he want them dead? Why? They were on the same side weren't they? Maybe he was a double agent? That gave him a chill.

Chief saw the medic looking in his direction so he shook his head and turned away. He was fine. His throat was a bit scratchy and he had a bit of a headache but that was from the dust and the blast.

The Commander was now watching him expectantly so he headed for the door. Someone had planted the explosives. Who had access? He looked at the soldiers and scented the air as he passed. Was it one of them? If it was, he was going to kill them. He pressed his wrist against his hip to feel the comforting presence of his blade. No one hurt his team and got away with it. He would be shot but at least he would have avenged his Hearth and Casino. He inhaled again but there was no trace of the scent he searched for. He wanted to search the rest of the building but knew the soldiers would not let him pass.

The truck was parked out front and as he waited his turn to board he smelled it. He turned into the gently breeze inhaling deeply. There in front of him was a car in the area set aside for parking. From the scent he knew that the explosives had either come in that car or it was also rigged to explode. If it was the former then that meant that whoever had done this was still here. He wanted to know who and he wanted to kill him. He moved toward the car and inhaled again. He grabbed the door handle and then thought better. Was it rigged to blow up too? He wanted to check the other side but the guard was now gesturing with his rifle. He could not see an alternative so he returned and climbed into the truck. Unfortunately, the guard climbed in after him removing any chance at Chief sharing what he had found out or him slipping out to watch the car.

Due to the road noise and the presence of the guard no one spoke on the trip to the Hospital but Chief continued to wonder. Was it enough that he knew the guy was here? Could they ask the soldiers stationed here? They would know who came and went. Unless it was one of the soldiers. He was going to have to get Actor alone and tell him. He still had a headache from the blast and seeing as no one was looking he reached up to rub his head. As his hand passed in front of his face he smelled something. Bringing his hand to his nose he scented it. There was definitely a smell on his hand but he could not identify it. It might be the guy who rigged the safe. He had to remember that smell.

At the Edinburgh Hospital the men were led to and seated in the waiting room. Garrison was glad to be sitting still. The trucks motion had done nothing to help his aching ribs and shoulder or his head. He had tried putting his head back but all it did was bang on the canvas supports making it worse. Now at least he was still. He was not terribly worried about himself. The medic had explained that his ear had probably hit the table when he was knocked down and that was what had caused the bleeding. X-rays would confirm it but it did not look like he had a concussion. He would be all right, eventually. He watched as Casino was escorted into the exam room. Due to his injuries, he was to go first.

Casino lay back on the exam table. He hurt all over. Even the cotton in his nose hurt. Goniff had given him the bag of ice, mostly melted, and he gingerly put it between his eyes. The pressure hurt but the lingering cold helped. He had tried putting it on his hand when they were in the truck but the bandages there were too thick. Unwittingly his tongue made its way to his front teeth. He had tasted blood and they felt loose the first time he checked but at least they were still there.

As he waited for the Doctor he wondered how this supposedly practice mission had gone so wrong. Everything was supposedly set up, with blanks and code words and all that but the safe was rigged to blow for real. Why?

And how? He knew it was rigged so he was not about to open the door while standing there but it had still blown up. It had to have been triggered by the tumblers. That was ingenious if that was the way it had been done and he couldn't think of any other way it could have been done. There were a few guys back in the States that could have done that but they weren't here. Angelo theTinker, the best fixer in the Northeast, was doing ten in Levenworth so he couldn't have… So had he and he was here… No. The Army wouldn't have brought him here to do this. Then a cold thought formed. Had someone sprung him? That was just too farfetched. No one would go to all the trouble of springing him to send him over here to rig this safe. That was just stupid. All this worry was aggravating his headache so he was glad when the Doctor arrived.

Eventually Casino returned to the waiting room. The Doctor had set his nose and repacked it but he was left with two black eyes and a swollen and discolored nose and lip. He had had his hand on the dial when the safe door was blown open so it had been caught between the door and his mouth causing several nasty looking cuts on the back of his hand. Fortunately nothing was broken so the Doctor had lightly bandaged it.

"You should see the other guy," he had said when he walked back to the others. If he looked as bad as he felt then he looked terrible.

"There was an impression of your face on the door of the safe," said Goniff with a grin. He couldn't imagine how much that hurt. He also felt safe from any retribution. Casino was not going to be hitting anyone for some time.

Casino saw the grin and started to return it but it pulled on his split lip and he groaned as he put a hand to his mouth.

"Take it easy on him Goniff," said Actor.

"Yeah, any guy who stands in front of a …"

"Goniff!" Normally Garrison would let the two spar verbally but he did not think Casino was up to it. Goniff must have realized it as well. He looked suitably chastised as the Lieutenant stood up to head for the treatment room.

"Sorry, mate. You want I should make you a cuppa tea when we get back? Fix you right up."

"That is very kind of you to offer but Casino cannot have anything hot for a while," added Actor.

"Too bad we don't 'ave any ice cream," he said wistfully then saw the looks he was being given. "For Casino, I mean. Take 'is mind of his," he was about to say 'face' but realized that was in bad taste so he said, "troubles." Everyone heard the pause and glared, including Casino. Goniff turned away grumbling about not being appreciated and went to the stack of magazines, grabbed one, sat down and began flipping through it.

The Doctor taped Garrison's ribs. They were bruised and the support would help. His arm was in a sling to ease the bruised shoulder and gauze covered his ear. As the medic predicted, he would be all right.

Goniff was in next. He appeared uninjured but it was best to be sure. As he left, Garrison watched Chief. He appeared unhurt as well but there was something off about him. The hospital setting might account for some of it, they knew he was uncomfortable here but there was more. He had initially followed them to the room but instead of coming in and sitting he had stayed by the door keeping an eye on them and the comings and goings out in the hall much to their guard's annoyance.

"Chief," he called but there was no response for several seconds. When he did look into the room Garrison told him, "I want the Doctor to check you over, just in case."

Chief nodded slightly then headed down the hall.

"Chief, wait."

Actor and Garrison exchanged worried looks.

With the guard listening in Garrison feared something might slip so he said lightly, "Probably shook up by the explosion. I'll have a word with him when we get back."

Picking up on the signal Casino said, "Seeing you laying there, he probably thought you were dead."

"Probably thought you were dead too," put in Goniff as he returned to the room. The Englishman had gotten off with a large bruise on his stomach where he had hit the door handle. He would be sore for a few days.

The four men and their guard stood and headed for the exit. Hopefully Chief would be there. Fortunately he was.

The guard led them to the truck and they climbed in. It was going to be a long drive back to their base. In spite of being noisy and uncomfortable the men wanted to sleep; they were tired. The adrenalin had worn off and for two the pain medication was starting to kick in. Casino stretched out on one side bench and the others sat on the other with Garrison in the corner. Chief had sat at the end but when their personal guard indicated for him to move down so he could sit too he got up and went and sat on the floor with his back to the cab.

They rode for hours. An occasional bump or turn would cause the flap to realign telling them that the sun had risen. Finally the truck slowed and after several corners they thought they were home. The sounds of marching and yelling orders told them they were at the Military base not their own base.

Casino gave voice to his unhappiness at their location as he sat up. Chief saw the motion and the frown and he too went on the alert. When the flap was raised and the tailgate dropped they disembarked. Casino and Garrison were assisted by their teammates. Garrison was ordered take his men and wait in the Mess, that they would be called when the other Officers arrived. They would be debriefed and hopefully then they could go home to sleep.

In the Mess Garrison selected a table away from the few early diners. The Lunch crowd would be arriving soon. Garrison sat while the others got cups of coffee. He felt bad about what he was about to do but could think of no other way. When they returned and sat he looked to their cups and then facing Chief he said, "I think I will have a cup, do you mind getting one for me?"

As soon as he left Garrison asked, "Did anyone notice anything in particular about the way he's acting?" It was just a feeling for Garrison. Maybe if someone had anything to add it would help.

"You mean like 'ow 'es not paying attention. It's like 'es not even 'ere." Goniff became more animated. "When I went to check Casino right after, 'e was kneeling right there just staring at 'im. I 'ad to nudge 'im to get 'is attention. It was like 'e was lost."

"You think he catted?"

"Yeah, like that only all I 'ad to do was nudge 'im to get 'im back."

"Maybe seeing you laying there," suggested Casino, "he thought you were dead and it shook him up. Maybe he's rethinking the whole thing, looking up to you and all that," suggested Casino.

"I don't know," said Garrison brushing over the 'looking up to you" comment. "I want you all to keep an eye on him but discretely. He thinks we're watching him and there's no telling what he'll do."

"'Ey Chiefy, they got any of those sandwiches out yet?" hollered the Englishman. Knowing the looks he was going to get he added to his table mates, "I'm 'ungry. I 'aven't eaten since last night."

Chief returned to the table and placed a cup of coffee in front to his leader then sat down. As he reached for his own cup Goniff said, "No sandwiches?" Chief ignored him, picked up his cup and took a sip.

Garrison was stunned. Catching the look on Actor's face he was not the only one.


	3. Chapter 3

Practice makes Perfect

Chapter 3

Their team mate had not catted; he had not heard.

"I need a pen and paper." Understanding, Actor got up and began asking. Finally he returned bearing the requested items and handed them to the Officer. He moved to sit beside Chief and wrote on the paper before sliding it toward the Indian. He watched as Chief silently sounded out the words then looked up in fear. It was true.

He wrote again.

"Since the explosion." He looked even more afraid as he added, "I didn't tell you 'cause I thought it would come back. But it hasn't."

Garrison considered what to do. He started to write again but Chief interrupted.

"I didn't want the Doctor to be touchin' my ears," and he shuddered. "I don't like nobody pokin' in my ears."

No one else had experienced similar symptoms so Garrison took into consideration the Guardians unique abilities. After writing he waited hopefully.

"Did you clos," he read then corrected himself, "close your hearing be, before the ex…?" He looked up with surprise.

"Here," said Garrison as he reached for Chief's hand. He felt the resistance and saw the fear on the Guardian's face as he eyed his team mates. They must have indicated their approval because the resistance eased. Garrison placed Chief's palm over his own heart and with his other hand he slowly opened his closed fist, palm upward, signaling him to open his hearing.

Chief looked dubious but then the corners of his lips began to stretch outward and the tension around his eyes eased.

"I kin hear your heart," he said but he left his hand in place. He had missed that sound so much. "Thanks Warden. Thank you, my Hearth." He pulled back his hand and added sheepishly. "I feel so stupid. I didn't think a that."

"You have to admit, it was a good idea to protect your hearing. And it was a bit chaotic after. Seeing Casino…"

"And you…"

"Yes, and me. No wonder you forgot you had closed it down."

"Still, it makes me look so stupid."

"What would have made you look stupid was telling us it was going to explode and then getting deafened by it for real," said Casino.

"You're lucky that you can do that," put in Goniff. Garrison wondered if he had said that on purpose to try and make the Guardian see his 'curse' as a benefit.

A young Corporal approached the table. "If you would follow me, Sirs," he said. Garrison saw the start of a salute that was chopped off when he realized that no one was in uniform. Instead he stood waiting at attention.

As they followed the young man Chief closed down his hearing a little and concentrated on the sound that sustained him, his Hearthbeat. Losing that had almost killed him.

He thought back to that time. Right after had been a time of confusion and dust and dark. Even opening his sight had not done any good. The smell in the air held the explanation.

The safe had blown up. That meant Casino. Had he gotten clear? Was he hurt? He had to find him.

Frantically he began feeling around. Where was the safe? Was it that way? He didn't know. His foot hit something and he reached down to try to feel what it was. A chair, lying on its back. He pictured the room and the chair. The safe was over there. Sidestepping the chair he headed for the safe, hands moving in front feeling for anything. He found the open metal door. The edge had been distorted by the blast. Casino would have been behind so he shifted carefully in that direction. His foot nudging something soft told him he had found him.

He knelt and felt a leg, a knee, a thigh and then his hand skimmed the body. He was still but not wet. 'Please be all right' was the mantra running through his head as he hands found his head. Wet! Sticky wet. Blood. He was bleeding. He had to stop it but he could not see where it was coming from.

There was a flash and then in the weak wavering light he saw Casino's head and where his face should be. It was all bloody. Where was it coming from?

A movement beside him and a hand appeared holding a match. He was too focused to worry about who; it didn't matter. All that mattered was saving Casino. He couldn't die, not now, not because of him. He pulled his shirt off and used it to try to wipe his face to see where his injury was. His nose was bleeding badly as was his lip. 'What do you do for a nose bleed?' screamed his mind. 'Do something!'

Goniff had taken over before he could react. He had sat him up and held his nose to stop the bleeding before getting him to do it.

Chief had remained kneeling with his head down and arm extended holding the safecracker's nose. He had caused this. If Casino died it was his fault. He should have stopped him. And his Hearth… He suddenly realized that he had brought his Hearth into the room knowing that the safe was rigged to explode. 'Where was he?' his brain screamed as he whipped his head up and around to survey the room. He saw the crouched figures just as the flickering light died. He had to go to him but he couldn't leave Casino. He wanted to scream in frustration. He could not hear that familiar heartbeat, the one that told him that all was well. It was gone. He had not only failed to protect his Hearth but he had led him to his death. 'You are a failure!' 'You are worthless, you're garbage. You don't deserve to live. You will be punished until you die.' The voices of his past screamed at him.

The vibration of the floor meant more people had arrived but it did not matter, he was to die. Even the movement out of the corner of his eye meant nothing except he was about to be hit. He deserved it but it did not happen. A shift of his head and he saw the uniform. Uniform meant gun. Could he grab it? He had to be sure of success because if he failed they would stop him. He could not fail. He twisted to see and was glad and disappointed. He was a medic. He would help Casino but he was unarmed. There was no gun. Motion beyond drew his eye and his heart soared.

It's Garrison! He's alive and sitting up. His head was bandaged but he was alive. His Hearth…?

He couldn't hear his heartbeat. He had lost the connection to his Hearth! He had been rejected. His momentary high had come crashing down so when the medic nudged his hand away he moved mechanically, withdrawing his hand.

The medic was looking at him and his mouth was moving but he couldn't hear him. Chief released Casino's nose but he was concerned about the way the medic was looking at him. He looked like he was trying to figure him out. Did he know? To cover he glared back and stepped back as he stood up.

Chief realized that not only could he not hear his Hearth beat, he couldn't hear anything. He was deaf. It had to be from the blast. The noise had deafened him. It had to be temporary. He looked to Goniff and was pleased to see him fingering his ear. He was deafened too. It would come back; it had to, because the alternative was too horrible to contemplate.

Chief looked over to Garrison who was sitting up now. Was his Hearth all right? Fearing the contempt that he knew would be on his face he turned away.

Again he searched for his Hearth-beat but there was nothing. He was alone, isolated, like he had been when he was drugged. That thought had dragged him down.

Back in the present he was relieved that he could hear again but he was still feeling the humiliation of his Hearth having to rescue him again. 'That's why Guardians needed Handlers'. It was true. He was too stupid to remember to open his hearing again.

The men were taken to a reception area and told to sit. At a signal from the Officer at the desk Garrison entered the inner office. Time dragged before the intercom buzzed. A tinny voice gave an order and the cons were told to enter. They were going to be debriefed as well.

Colonel Randall watched the men enter and sit. These debriefing sessions followed a standard format but he was unsure how this would go. These were civilians not military which meant undisciplined. He would have to be firm.

"I have heard from the Lieutenant what happened. I want your side now. Which one of you is Casino?" When he saw the nod he continued. "We are going to assume the flight and drop were uneventful. Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"And the approach to your target?"

"Yeah. The Lieutenant and Chief crawl…"

"Which one is Chief?" The safecracker looked down the table at the one on the end.

"Why you?" asked the Colonel pinning the Indian with his glare

"Because he is the most adept," put in Garrison.

Couldn't he answer for himself, wondered the Colonel. "So you crawled across the bridge. Then what?" Was he sweating?

"I," and he stopped to clear his throat, "we crawled across…"

"Didn't they see you?" The Colonel knew that nervousness and sweating was a sign of lying. He was going to catch him. The Lieutenant looked like he wanted to answer so he shot him a warning look.

"We waited for a cloud to cover the moon then we went real slow. In the dark sudden movements catch your eye. You go slow and steady and they don't see you."

"How far did you get before you were spotted?"

"The one thought he saw something when we first started but he didn't say nothing. We got to the end and I signaled the others."

"How?

"I flicked a pebble over the railing and they heard it land."

"You just found a pebble and threw it. Didn't the guard see you throw it?"

"I flicked it?"

The Colonel was getting somewhere. His adversary was starting to get angry. An angry man makes mistakes. "What would you have done if there hadn't been any stones? That was the plan wasn't it?"

"I brung it with me."

"And how do you throw a stone without anyone seeing you?"

"I flicked it."

Yes, he was getting angry. A look to the Lieutenant, was he getting worried? Just a trace around his eyes. And the others? The little blonde fellow was concerned. They were all in on it. "Show me."

"I ain't got a stone."

"Here," he said as he pushed a pen across the table. "Lie on the floor and flick it like you did the stone." He watched as the man took the pen and glared at him. He maintained eye contact as he moved away from his chair breaking it as he lay face down on the floor.

Before he could throw the pen Randall added an addition order. "Show me how you move slowly."

For a moment there was no motion. Had he caught him? No, he was moving. There on the floor he could see him but in the dark, he was good at it.

"All right, throw the pen like you did that night." With barely a move the pen was fired from just above his shoulder and landed with a clatter on the table in front of him. Lucky shot? He was inclined to think not. "Take your seat."

"Then what?"

Actor answered. He saw the way the session was going. Each would describe his experience. Such a shame that he had to admit that he had been caught. "Goniff," and he indicated the owner of that moniker, "and I had located pebbles and bits of twigs as the other two had crossed the bridge. When we heard the pebble land, we started tossing our pebbles first on our side about fifteen feet down river and then across on the other side to mimic someone crossing below."

"Why not do that as they crossed to divert the guards' attention?"

"While the night is quiet a person is less wary. As soon as the guard heard the stones he would be on alert and looking. This way he was not expecting anything until we called his attention to the stream bank."

"Whose idea was it to do it this way?"

"The Lieutenant."

"So the guards were diverted, then what?" asked the senior Officer.

"I moved in an', tol' the guard he was dead," said Chief.

"You just walked into his bunker and told him."

"Yeah, only I didn't walk, I snuck."

"And the other guard? I heard there were two at the bridge. Were they together?"

"No. The other came to his rescue and I got him too."

"Then what?" He knew but he wanted to see if they would admit it or lie.

"We headed for the castle," said Actor.

"After I tied up the guards," put in Casino with a grimace.

"Is that what happened to your face, one of them suckered you?" the Colonel asked snidely.

"No," said the Englishman defensively. "They were real gentlemen, sat there as 'e tired them up."

"Why did you tie them up?" He had already received the complaint from the Polish Commander.

"Like I said, I always wanted to do that."

"Then what?"

"We made our…"

"We already heard from you, Lieutenant. I want to hear what they did." He looked to the one at the end. He was starting to crack. If he kept working on him he knew he would break.

"We made our way through the trees to the back of the building. There weren't no guards so Casino went and opened the window."

The Colonel questioned Casino as to his method and he answered. Next it was Actor's turn to be questioned about his 'capture'. He too was as solid as a rock. There was no doubt to his part in the fiasco. Then the questioning returned to what happened in the room itself. This was where the real story was and he was going to find out who the culprit was.

"I went over to the safe and started checking it. I knew it was going to take some time."

"Why? Was it one you were unfamiliar with?"

"What? You think you just walk up to it and put your ear to it and open it? If it were that easy anyone could do it," said Casino angrily and then added sarcastically, "you might have some trouble though."

The Colonel ignored the outburst, he had his answer. He might be the best but he was not going to brag that it was easy. Fair enough. "Then what?"

"I waited at the door and Chief went to the window."

"Why did you go to the window?"

"That's my job. To watch for trouble." He was getting surly. Time to put more pressure on, thought the Officer.

"What kind of trouble?" He watched closely but not so close that he could miss the looks the other men were giving him. Were they concerned that he was going to break and spill the beans?

"Whatever I could see."

"Did you see any?"

"No, the window was boarded over."

"You mean instead of blackout curtains? Why would you go stand there if it was boarded over?"

"I mean behind the curtain."

"So what did you do?"

"I didn't do nothin' but I smelled explosives so I told Casino."

"Rounding on the safecracker the Colonel demanded, "Is that true?"

"What the Hell is wrong with you? He just told you…"

"I'm asking you, is that true? Did he tell you, yes or no?"

The safecracker leaned forward and placed his hands on his upper thighs. "Are we under arrest? 'Cause I want my lawyer. Lou Cracker of Cracker and Sons. Want his phone number?"

The stopped the Colonel and he returned the glare as he considered his options. The Englishman was openly smirking and a similar look was slowly appearing on the safecracker's face. There was no reaction from the Indian but the Lieutenant looked, embarrassed? Pleased? Resolute?

Fall back, in the face of defeat, fall back and regroup. "Keeping the glare on his own face he said, "Someone set off a bomb in the Headquarters of the Third Flanders Rifle Brigade, which is housed in a private estate on English soil and I want to know who did it."

"Wasn't a bomb, it was plastic explosive," said the Indian and he cleared his throat. "An' why don't you ask who ever put that board on the window."

"The board?"

"Yeah, it had the same smell on it. Whoever rigged the safe put the board on the window."

Was he telling the truth? Then why was he sweating? He looked like he was hiding something. What was he hiding? Unconsciously his eyes narrowed.

"So Mr. Casino, you were told that the safe was rigged?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Normally explosives are used to open safes. You blow out the guts and the door opens. If you want to booby trap it you rig the door handle. When it's pulled the contacts hit and it blows the explosive. Boom! I figured I could unlock it and then pull the handle from a distance. We're in."

"So what happened?

"It blew up!"

"Chief," interjected Garrison, "came and got me before it blew. He told me the safe was rigged. I came back into the room from the hall and that was when it blew up."

"Why did you bring the Lieutenant back into the room if you knew there was danger?"

"He didn't bring me," insisted the team leader. "He advised me of the situation and I wanted to see for myself. I followed him back into the room. That is all I remember until I came to."

Rounding on the Englishman, whose smirk had fortunately faded, he asked, "And what were you doing during this time?"

"It was my job to listen at the door and warn them if there was any noise in the 'allway."

"Was there any noise?"

"No."

"So, you're telling me that you, Chief," and he tracked each man as he spoke their part, "smelled the explosive and then told Casino who kept right on opening the safe. Then you went and got the Lieutenant and brought him into the room just before the explosion went off. You and Goniff were the only ones uninjured. How convenient."

"'Ow is that convenient? And I got a bruise on my stomach that'll take months to 'eal."

"Chief was deafened by the blast. Fortunately his hearing has come back."

Garrison had said it but the Colonel saw the flash of fear on the Indian's face so he continued to watch him. What was there about the man that he distrusted? He looked and acted guilty. What was he guilty of?

"What happened after the blast?" asked the Colonel. He continued to pick away at their story, asking questions and questioning their answers. He could not shake the Indian any more than he could shake the others. He would check on the boarded window since the Commander of the Polish HQ had not mentioned it. Had they made that up? That was easily checked. The car was also interesting. How had he smelled the explosives outside? That was far-fetched. He would ask the Polish Commander about that too.

After the men had left he continued to sit and think. Their story was sound. Why set it up to hurt yourself? Casino was lucky he hadn't been killed in the blast. He couldn't see him setting it up; that was too risky unless he had miscalculated how much explosive to use. Did he have experience with explosives? He would have to check that. They were all injured, some worse than others. That led to a worse thought. He had some phone calls to make.

It was midafternoon by the time the truck delivered them to their base and they were exhausted. When Mrs. G had arrived that morning the Sargent Major had told her the men were away so being laundry day she had set to work changing beds. She felt sorry for the men having to sleep on those uncomfortable cots when there were all those good beds in the other part of the house but on laundry day she was glad. Changing the sheets on the cots, even though she had to bend down, was so much easier than the big beds. The Lieutenant had told her the men could make their own beds but she figured it was her small bit for the war effort. They were risking their lives; she could make a few beds. By the time she was hanging the sheets to dry she heard the truck pull in. They were back.

Hours later the first to arrive in the kitchen was Garrison. Mrs. G had not known when they would rise so she had put on a stew that could be kept warm for some time without spoiling. Everything was finally in the pot when she heard the familiar voice say, "Good morning, although I guess it is Good Afternoon by now." She turned and smiled. The Lieutenant was a fine man though this morning he looked knackered.

"I've just put supper on but it won't be ready for a while. Can I get you something else in the mean time?"

"Coffee to start. Maybe some sandwiches. I don't know when the others will be up."

She set to work as Actor arrived. He inquired about the Lieutenant's health and received a noncommittal reply. All was normal. By the time the plate was on the table Goniff and Casino had arrived.

"Oh my goodness, you poor dear," was her response to Casino's face. He did look bad with his two black eyes and puffy blackened lip. Mrs. G added extra milk and water to his coffee to cool it down for him. She also made more sandwiches.

"Chief not up yet?" asked Garrison. From where he was sitting he could see the door but not down the hall. Actor, who was in that position, looked and then shook his head.

"We are concerned about him as well," said Actor reading the look on their leader's face.

"Kid never sleeps in like this," said Casino a little thickly.

"I do not think he slept well, I remember hearing him coughing."

They had just finished when the Sargent Major appeared and told the Lieutenant that he had a phone call in his office. Actor had taken up his book until he heard Casino mention the kittens. The three headed for the kitchen where they picked up the kittens and Goniff snagged a little something for the little ones. They then took the wiggly bundles out to the stable. Eventually they would be moved permanently.

Minutes later, as the Officer went in search of his men he saw Chief coming down the steps. He was rubbing his forehead though he stopped as soon as he saw him.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm all right." Chief may have said it but he did not look it. He still looked tired but then they all did.

"See if you can find the others. I just heard from HQ." Chief looked blank so he added, "Check the library. See if Actor's there. Meet in my office." He watched him move off.

Fortunately Mrs. G had seen them go out so was able to tell the Lieutenant. She also informed them that supper was ready. They all gathered around the dining room table and began serving up plates of stew with fresh homemade bread. When the food was served Garrison began.

"It seems the owner sent some workmen to do some repairs on the roof the day before we arrived. When they heard about the blast they offered to do the repairs on the room as well. Claimed the owner gave his permission."

"The board is gone and the safe is too," suggested Actor.

"Yes, they were fast and efficient. They cleaned up everything.

"And the car?"

The foreman parked his car out front and he stayed in the building until the work was done."

"The owners? Why in the Hell…?" started Casino.

"Was it the owner, or is that what the Commander was told?" asked Actor, a shrewd look on his face.

"That is the question," replied Garrison with a similar look on his face as well.

"Did they contact the owner?" Casino was now thinking along the same lines.

"That is what we are waiting for now."

"They got names, these workers and the foreman?"

"We should know by tomorrow."

The phone refused to ring for the rest of the evening. All night it was silent as they knew it would but by morning the men were getting anxious. Finally tired of them sitting watching him Garrison offered passes to the village.

"That's all right Warden, we'll wait here."

"Yeah, we want to know the minute word comes in."

"Why don't you go feed the kittens then?" Four men standing around his office, one who was fidgeting, were driving him crazy.

"Aw, Warden, you trying to get rid of us?"

"I'll let you know the minute I hear."

"Promise?" asked Goniff was a grin.

"Go!" They went.

Finally the phone rang. After a long wait he finally thanked the caller then sat back looking pensive.

It only took a minute before the men trooped in and sat down around the conference table. If he did not know of Chief's abilities he might suspect his office was bugged. Maybe check that later. At least this time he did not have to go looking for them.

"The building's owner knew nothing about the repairs," started Garrison.

"I knew it," put in Casino grimly.

"It seems the letter they used to gain entrance has disappeared too."

"And all other evidence," said Actor. It was not a question.

"The safe, the board on the window…"

"They took the safe?"

"Replaced it."

"Yeah," said Casino sarcastically. They just happened to have one that fit on the truck."

"So what do we have?" asked Actor in an attempt to get something positive.

"The Colonel remembers the name of the company that did the work. It was Richmond Roofers and Home Repair. The guy introduced himself as Theodore Richmond. The Colonel also said his accent didn't sound very English when he was talking to his men. He thought American but he wasn't sure. Right after the blast he offered to do the repairs to the room. Must've been his brother who brought the new safe, a William Richmond.

Garrison knew they had little to go on so he was surprised by the gasp from his left. All eyes went to Chief who was sitting up panic stricken. His mouth was open but he did not look to be breathing. His right hand rose shakily and he looked at his palm before scrubbing it against his pant leg as if trying to wipe something off it. There was a look of disgust on his face.

"Chief, what is it? What's wrong?" He stood and moved in closer. Goniff who had sat at the far end did the same. Chief was now feebly plucking at his shirt.

"Chief," he called again sharply. He had to get his attention. Chief's eyes flicked to his face then away so Garrison reached out to touch his shoulder. The Indian pulled away and raised his hand in defence.

"Do you know him?" he asked. Why else would he react like this?

Chief gathered himself and whispered, "The Fixer."

"G-CAT?" asked Actor.

Garrison saw the look on the Guardian's face as he looked wildly about. He wanted to run. As much as Garrison wanted to ease the stress he was under, he was afraid if he ran that they would have a hard time getting him back. He moved slightly to block any thought of flight and said firmly, "Chief, you're safe here. They can't get you. I, we won't let them."

"We've got your back, babe," said Casino.

Garrison had a horrible thought. Long ago a Professor from G-CAT had come to visit. He had insisted Chief accompany him to his room for the night. The Officer had managed to come up with a con to get him away from him but he had reacted in a similar manner. He had tried to wash all traces of the man off of him the way Chief scrubbed his hand on his pants. Had 'the fixer' assaulted him too? He almost wished the man was here so he could kill him.

"No me," he panted as he looked around at the faces around him but his gaze lingered on the Warden. His fists clenched. "He's a fixer, he fixes things, people."

From the looks around, he was not the only one who was lost. Chief must have seen it because turned to him.

"You got something they want. They wanted me back but you… They think you hid me."

That seemed a stretch. "You think this was an attempt to kill me? Hughes set this up because you weren't here when he tried to take you the last time?" Chief nodded.

"There is another possibility," said Actor carefully. All eyes turned his way. From his tone and the look on his face, he was still figuring out the pieces. He turned to Casino after a quick look to include Goniff.

"Do you remember our debriefing after the mission to Italy? Garrison went separately and then we…"

"Were set up," finished Casino with venom.

Actor ignored the interruption. "Do you remember…?" The four thought back to that day.

"_Come in, gentlemen. Sit down."_

_Actor surveyed the room. It was larger than the prison interview room and much better appointed. It was more like a small board room. On one wall someone had tacked a large map of Europe; on another was the portrait of King George VI. American and British flags hung side by side at the other end. An older gentleman with thinning white hair and wire rim spectacles sat at a large table. From the uniform and insignia they knew he was a General. A middle aged woman stenographer sitting at the end of the table was the rooms only other occupant. _

_Actor confidently took the chair directly opposite the General. Casino following behind, appraised the room. They had never been debriefed but his look made sure they damn well knew that he was not easily impressed. He pulled out the chair on Actor's right and sat leaning back casually. Goniff came in next. He was impressed and he did not hide it. They had often wondered what the Warden had to do in these sessions. Having their mouthpieces present there crossed at least two minds. Actor knew he would be the one to talk. Goniff sat to Casino's right and smiled his most disarming smile. _

_Last to enter was Chief. He was scared but he hid it well. On the trip back Garrison had said they would be debriefed. They had discussed his role and decided that he would play the good little Guardian, head down and mouth shut. With heart pounding and palms sweating he took the chair next to Actor and sat. He had asked whether he should kneel but his Hearth had said no. If they ask just tell them to do so on a mission would be to give them away._

_The session started like a trial with a notation of who were present, time and date. The only thing they did not have to do was swear on the bible. With General Kramer initiating the proceedings he asked them to describe what they had seen and done on their mission. _

_Actor was not far into his recitation with Casino adding in the occasional detail or clarification when the General interrupted. _

"_Did you have any trouble with the Guardian? Who handled him?"_

_Chief's heart stuttered and he was glad he did not have to answer. Actor had deliberately kept Chief's part low keyed. Now they were getting to the crux of the matter; G-CAT's interest._

"_Lieutenant Garrison is the only one who can handle him. All I had to do was tell him we were going to Garrison and he followed." _

"_So you can command him?" He turned to Casino and Goniff and said, "And you two both can command him? I've never heard of that. Guardians are supposed to be commanded by one only."_

_Actor saw the danger but he was ready. "I think maybe I have used the wrong words. In Garrison's absence I can ask the Guardian to come or follow and he will obey but the Lieutenant is the only one who can do the scans. If Lieutenant Garrison is present then his word is the only one he hears."_

"_That is still unusual."_

_The danger was still there so he continued except this was not a con. "Lieutenant Garrison is a remarkable man. He is one of those rare men who command respect naturally. That is why we have granted him our respect and loyalty. The Guardian may have picked up on this as well."_

"_Continue."_

"_When we are on a mission Garrison has taught him to be our look out so when we arrived at our destination he assumed that role. Without the Lieutenant that is all we could do." When this was over he would apologize to Chief for talking about him as if he wasn't there. _

"_A look out. Don't you worry about him Catting without his Handler?" asked the General._

"_No. As a lookout he just watches. He does not do scans or anything requiring a Handler."_

"_Continue," prompted the General again._

_Actor did as he was instructed. When he reached the part where Chief had made the discovery of the tail he mentioned it casually as if it had no significance and that it was not unusual. He told of their escape from the tail and their eventual arrival at the plaza._

"_Did the Guardian show any signs of recognition or interest? Was he drawn to any place?"_

"_No, though it was he who spotted the men who had tailed us earlier. This is part of what Garrison has taught him to do, be alert to all that is going on around us. He notified me of his discovery. Not liking the coincidence we followed them and were led to a building at the far end of the plaza. _

"_Did the Guardian know he was in there?" Did he sound just a little anxious? _

"_He gave no indication. We were curious as to who these men were and who they worked for so we decided to confront them. The Guardian spotted the man standing outside at the back. He was alone."_

_Casino had taken over with his explanation of how he had tried to come up on him to grab him but there was a struggle and the man had fallen and hit his head killing him. He then explained how they had grabbed the second man but he was not talking. Rather than hurt him they had decided to enter the building._

"_Did the Guardian indicate who was inside?"_

"_No. I asked if he knew how many were inside but he did not answer."_

"_You didn't do a scan to see?"_

"_No. As I said, I cannot assist with scans, only the Lieutenant can do that."_

"_Did you try?"_

"_No. I was told that no one touched the Guardian except the handler. Was I wrong?" he asked with innocent interest._

"_So how did you get in?" The General was ignoring the question. Did he know the answer or was he just avoiding showing his ignorance? _

"_Casino picked the lock and we entered. Inside there were two men, one was the Lieutenant and the other was unknown to us. The unknown man was pleased to see us, claiming that the Guardian had led us to his Handler. I did not understand what he was referring to but I informed him that the Lieutenant's presence was a complete surprise to us. We had wanted to know the identity of whoever had sent the tail. He did not believe us. It was at that point that the Lieutenant realized that we had all been sent on phoney missions. When he accused Haydon, the other man, of wasting our time and endangering us he pointed his gun at Lieutenant Garrison's head. Fearing for his life…"_

"_I shot the bastard," finished Casino in a tone that said he would gladly do it again. Without an ounce of apology he said he aimed for his gun arm but he moved and the bullet hit the guy in the chest killing him._

_Actor picked up the story explaining that Haydon's gun went off killing Shaffer, who had been sent with them._

_The General's pause meant he had stopped to rethink his next step. "And then what?"_

"_There is something that we do not understand, General Kramer. Mr. Haydon seemed more concerned with the Guardian's appearance. The Lieutenant said he was told they were watching for a traitor to make an exchange in the plaza. Haydon had not told the Lieutenant enough details for us to continue to watch for this exchange. What was even more suspicious was they were watching for an exchange in the very plaza where we were to make an exchange. Was there a traitor? Were we being set up to catch the traitor? We were hoping you could explain what was going on._

"_That is not your concern." The General did not seem upset by the death of Haydon or Shaffer but he sounded disappointed by the lack of Guardian input. _

_The team had discussed the Guardian's role. In Garrison's reports he had noted Chief's contributions as helpful. The concern was that if he was too helpful without Garrison that he might be removed or replaced._

Casino's words brought them back to the present. "Yeah, we remember. What's that got to do with…? You think he's in on this?

"Who killed Haydon?" asked Actor as Garrison watched unsure of where this was going.

"Chief did, with his…" The lights went on for Casino as his face lit up. "In the debrief…"

"Yes," said Actor. "Kramer was told **you** shot Haydon."

"And," said Casino as he turned to the Indian with a smile in his eyes, "They sent the fixer after me, not you. You're safe and I'm still alive." He held out his hands to the sides to display the proof of his statement.

Garrison stepped in, "You saved my life back there in Italy. He was going to kill me. He had to; I knew too much. By killing him you saved my life. You remember we talked it over? If G-CAT heard you had killed a man… Do you remember how insistent Casino was that he got the honour?"

"But it almost got you killed; it got you hurt," said Chief sadly.

"Sure it looks bad but it'll heal."

"Yeah," put in Goniff, "and 'aydon's still dead."

Chief rubbed his forehead, still looking worried. "You weren't supposed to get hurt." He lowered his hand and looked to his Hearth. "I'm supposed to protect you."

"We're a team, Chief. When I was in danger you protected me. Then when your life was at stake, we protected you. That's the way a team works."

Chief looked up at him but he was not sure whether he believed what Garrison had told him. It was a radical change to the way of thinking from what he had been taught at G-CAT but they would keep on telling him until he believed it.

Another thought came to Garrison. "The man who debriefed you, what was his name?"

"General Kramer," supplied Actor.

Garrison paused for a moment then keyed the intercom. "Sargent Major, will you come to my office for a minute." A tinny voice answered in the affirmative. A minute later the British soldier entered, marched in and saluted.

"The last time Hughes was here and tried to take Chief, do you remember who signed those orders?"

"Yes, Sir. Because he didn't get what he was after he refused to leave the orders but I remember the paper was signed by Major Comber." The man looked pleased with himself that he could supply the answer.

"Thank you, Sargent Major. That will be all." Garrison was not surprised his aide knew the answer. He was very good at his job.

After the soldier had closed the door he said, "I was briefed by Major Comber."

"So Comber briefed you for the phony mission which was just a test of Chief's abilities. He and Hughes are in cahoots. Where does the General fit in?" asked Casino.

"And what about Grayson? That weasel was the one 'oo briefed us."

"I don't know," said Garrison as he sat back down. "From the questions the General asked you, he knew what the real purpose of the mission was so he had to be in on it too."

"I would say yes. Either I am very good with details or he was more interested in Chief's contribution because that was all he asked about."

"Well, that tells us who the players are. So what do we do about it?" Actor was probably hoping for a con. It was what he did best.

"I don't know."

There was a long silence before Chief broke it by standing up. No one spoke but Casino stood too. As Chief headed for the door Garrison, who was still unsure about Chief's state of mind, gave Actor a questioning look. In return he saw Actor nod. His look said, 'trust me'. He said nothing as the two left, followed by Casino and then Goniff.

Chief headed outside as Actor suspected he would. When there was something on his mind he sought out the quiet of the trees. This time he stopped and sat on the railing and swung his feet over to dangle over the other side.

Actor stepped out and walked over to the railing. Turning his back he leaned against it and set about lighting his pipe. Once he was satisfied with his pipe he turned and placed his hands on the railing. Several moments passed before Chief spoke.

"Yer right to be mad at me."

The Italian was not sure what the reference was so he waited. Chief was staring off into the distance.

"Fer getting you … 'killed' back there?" He dropped his gaze and half turned his head toward the conman. "I should'a seen the guard."

Now he understood. "As I recall," started Actor, "You told me to go but I refused. If I had gone as you told me to, then you would have seen the guard and waited until the way was clear. That was my decision, my mistake, not yours. I should have listened to you." He was going to say, 'instead of being a gentleman' but then he was not sure why he had told Chief to go first. Was it to be a gentleman, always going last or was he asserting his authority. He did have a problem with others, he considered inferior, telling him what to do. That was unfair. Chief was not his inferior; he was uneducated, damaged… Both were something he could do something about.

It was time to step up his teachings.


End file.
